MisMatched
by kElkAs19
Summary: Sakura and Kakashi are in battle with Uchiha Sasuke. What will Sakura say when Sasuke tells her she can join him? How will Kakashi respond? What will be the outcome of this battle? Will the results affect their relationship forever? Later couplings!
1. Chapter 1

This is a Kakasaku fanfic... with twists.

Read future chapters to see more.

ENJOY!

* * *

She could see the blood rushing down her hand. She winced at the pain. Yes, she was a medic-nin, but she was also Haruno Sakura; one who never could cope in situations like these… (that is, situations involving Uchiha Sasuke).

"Sakura, get up! Now!" shouted the copy-nin as he was trying to avoid the Sasuke's Chido-shuriken.

"I… I can't" she replied in a tone which almost sounded…resigned. She sat there staring at her blood-engulfed hand, as Kakashi was trying to avoid most of the Uchiha's attacks. Sasuke was laughing sadistically, something the copy-nin found annoying.

"Kakashi. I'm sure you're worthless little toy could use some help, don't you think?" shouted the Uchiha laughing, as he wielded his katana and threw it at Kakashi. The copy-nin managed to dodge it at the last moment, but it grazed his mask. Suddenly, the other sharingan user was the behind the copy-nin. He weaved some hand signs, and then Kakashi found himself surrounded by bars of lightning.

"Now then" said the Uchiha, "shall I go administer the help your faithful little servant needs, to her?"

Sasuke walked over to where Sakura was sitting and watching the blood flow from her hand. As he reached where she was sitting, he kneeled and looked at her hand, then her face.

"Sakura, you came here hoping you could stop me, and take me back to that hell-hole Kohona...right? But seeing you weren't strong enough, you opted to join me" He paused for a while, standing. "If you want to join me, Sakura, you should know…there are certain…'requirements' that you should meet. If you meet those requirements, I promise you…I will never pose a threat to that village you call home, Kohona…ever again. I'll also take care of that excuse for an organization, Akatsuki…ensuring that they never go after Naruto, ever again. And…on top of that," he said kneeling beside her again, "I will love you for as long as you live."

Sakura's breath hitched. She looked up at the man kneeling before her, and then back at her hand. "And what are those requirements…that I should meet?" she questioned after a moment's silence.

Chuckling at the sign of victory, Sasuke stood up and began to walk away, "Well, you have to…" he stopped. "You have to give yourself to me." And then…there was silence. Silence from Sakura, silence from the Uchiha, and silence from the masked-nin.

"Give…give myself to you…?" Sakura replied, as the reign of deafening silence came to an abrupt end.

"Yes" replied the Uchiha. "Surely enough, you're not so naïve as to _not_ know what I mean" he said, turning to face her. After about 15 seconds of Sasuke staring at the pink-haired medic, he scoffed.

"So…should I take that as a '_no-no' _on the meeting-the-requirements request then, Sakura?"

Realizing he would get no response from the obviously stunned konoichi, Sasuke turned and resumed walking towards the other sharingan user.

"I'll do it"


	2. Chapter 2

The Uchiha made an about turn to fully face the medic-nin, who was now standing, staring at the ground as crimson liquid dripped from her fingertip.

"Hmm…are you sure? Because, if you come with me…" he was cut off. "Sasuke…I've waited five and a half years to hear you say those words. And after…after reaching this far…I won't turn back." "Sakura…you've certainly grown." Remarked the seemingly satisfied missing-nin, as he turned to face Kakashi once more, with an obvious smirk lingering on his usually emotionless face.

"Sakura…" Kakashi whispered (_to himself_). At first, Sasuke stared quizzically at the expression of the stoic-nin, noting to himself that this had been the first time he had seen his former teacher's eye reflect so much: sadness…hurt…_pain._ But, as if he found joy in the masked-nin's expression, he blurted out, "Now, now Kakashi…you're not gonna cry, are you?"

As if being touched on a warm day by an ice-cold hand in the crook of his neck, Kakashi winced. Kakashi had been staring wide-eyed at Sakura, but now, he had a nasty glare fixed on the Uchiha. The masked-nin stood upright and, his eyes still fixed on the Uchiha, _walked_…through the bars of lightning. As he stepped through, his jounin vest and pants were being ripped and torn. The black spandex shirt he wore under the vest, with the mask attached…was being torn and shredded also. But Kakashi didn't care.

When he finally made it on the other side of the make-shift prison, he was bleeding all over. His mask was now, no more than a scrap of cloth covering the bridge of his nose, his undershirt was missing the left sleeve, and only had half of the right. It was ripped and torn from the ending of the mask, to the hem of his shirt. He gave off an unpleasant aura, and Sakura noticed. "Kakashi…" she stuttered, "I…I…Don't do this! Please!"

Sasuke stood dumbfounded as he took in the sight of Kakashi's bruised body, that and… his face. It hadn't looked as bad as he expected-(well, he certainly didn't have fish-lips…). Sasuke shifted his focus to Sakura for a moment. It seemed she hadn't been surprised by the sight of his face…which only meant one thing…

Suddenly, chirping sounds could be heard. And they all saw blood…a lot of it. Sakura gazed at the sight of Sasuke; his katana lodged in Kakashi's left arm. "Sasuke! No!" she screamed, as she ran towards the pair of sharingan wielders. But she stopped in her tracks and gasped as she saw Sasuke's body…fall to the ground.

* * *

I know it's short...but I'm new to this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto...this idea would have _ never come into my head!_**

Sakura couldn't decide what was worse, the fact that Sasuke fell dead by the hands of his former teacher, or the look on Kakashi's face. It was… scary. The blood splattered all over his body only added to the gruesome scene. She fought the urge to put her hand over her mouth. Kakashi stood staring for a while at his (former) ex-student's body. Sakura watched as he stared, hoping that he would not feel as the Sandaime Hokage felt when he got the chance to get rid of his ex-student; like he couldn't (or, in this case, like he shouldn't have done it). But, she began to doubt he felt that way as she continued to stare. His glare was fixed, cold, and scornful. She hadn't seen this look in his eyes since… since that time when he killed those Iwa-nins for 'touching' her. She hated that glare. She hated that look. She hated that Kakashi.

Kakashi's glare shifted from Sasuke to Sakura, suddenly. She could feel the tears welling in her eyes. She blinked to force the tears back, but that proved futile. As the tears fell from the pink-haired konoichi's eyes, Kakashi was walking towards her. She knew he couldn't stand to see her cry, and would comfort her, and plead for her to stop. She buried her face in her palms, hyperventilating. She was surprised that she didn't feel the comforting hands of the copy-nin wrapped around her. She opened her eyes just in time to see the copy-nin bend to pick up his hatai-ate. She followed his movements clearly as he tied the ends of his forehead protector, and tilted it so that it covered his sharingan eye. Kakashi turned and began…walking away from her.

"Kakashi…" Sakura uttered as out-stretched hands went after him. Kakashi stopped. He turned and was staring at her in an unfamiliar way. "What?" he replied sharply. She was…stunned. She hadn't expected him to react that way to her almost pleading call of his name. In no time, her eyes narrowed. "What do you mean '_what_'?". "I mean _exactly _as I say…:'_WHAT?". _Hereyes darkened. "Kakashi…what did I do?". "What did you _do?...What_…Sakura, you almost gave up yourself to that maniac as some sort of prize…which he didn't deserve. Did you even _think _of the consequences of your actions? Did you stop to think how it would affect Naruto, the village…Me!

"Kakashi…I was doing this for the village, and _especially_ Naruto." she said, now staring at the ground, with hands by her sides. "So I suppose I should have no input in your decisions then, right?" "Kakashi, you've been having input in my decisions since like…forever. Don't you think it's time I make my own choices?" he took a few steps towards her, and grabbed hold of her wrists. "Not when those choices…interfere with my relationship with you". He was now staring into her eyes with the dark glare she was so afraid of. "Kakashi, you're hurting my wrists…" said the pink-haired-nin looking up at him. At those words, Kakashi held her wrists tighter in his larger hands. "Kakashi…I'm serious. You're hurting my wrists!" said Sakura, now trying to break free from the copy-nin's grip. "What're you gonna do Sakura? Run to the Akatsuki and tell them I'm holding your wrists against your will?" She was now desperately trying to break free from his hold on her. She bit his left hand, and in reply, he bit hers…_harder._ She screamed as he brought her hands over her head, to rest in a handcuffed-style behind her back. He held her hands together with one hand, and put his hand over her mouth to suppress her screams. "I thought I told you Sakura," he began in a low, gruff voice, "There's a reason I don't engage in long-term relationships…I don't let go." He leaned so that his lips touched her ear, then he licked the outer shell, "Your mine…". He then nibbled her earlobe and made trails of hot kisses down her neck. Then he spun her around and started to kiss her fervently, while wrapping his hands around her, and pushing her onto him so that there was no way she could get away. He then opened her top and threw it on the ground, while she tried really hard not to let him do it! He pushed her onto the ground and forced into her. She tried to stop him…she really did, but…he was stronger than her.

As she was screaming his name, he made her say she was his…only his and he made sure she _remembered, _by making her almost lose consciousness as he forced into her.

The journey back to Konoha was a silent one. Sakura made every effort not to speak to Kakashi, and it took her a _whole _lot of courage to just refrain from crying. They were meeted at Kohona's gates by an infuriated Naruto. "Sakura! How comes you never told me you went on a mission with Kakashi-sensai?"

"_I can't tell him…about Sasuke…or…Kakashi…" _she thought, as she listened to his ramblings,

"I could have been a really big help in whatever it was, you know!" he stopped, "Sakura…are you….okay..?" she hadn't noticed she was staring at the ground, something that would immediately give away her the way she was_ really_ feeling. "Uhh…umm…I'm okay, really. Just tired is all" She was lying, of course. But…she wouldn't hurt Naruto that way…she couldn't. He was too precious. "Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow!" shouted the copy-nin as he gave his famous eye crinkle and poofed away.

Somewhere in her heart, Sakura wanted to tell Naruto what Kakashi had done to her, but…that would mean disclosing her recent relationship with him…something that would reach every gossip machine in Kohona, and eventually…her Hokage. How would she tell Tsunade that she was having a relationship with her former sensei? And then she would have to tell her what he did, and she would become a laughing stock to the other konoichis for having Kakashi to herself…and letting him get away. "Naruto, I think I'll head home now…I wanna get some sleep." He pouted, "But, Sakura-chan…you just got back. I was hoping you would come eat ramen with me. I can't go by myself, and I certainly _won't _go with that…Sai!" she sighed. "Naruto-" "he's always talking about…you know…and he doesn't know what to say…and when to-" "Naruto! I'm…" she lowered her voice, "I'm really tired. Can this wait till tomorrow?" "Hmph! Oh…ok. But remember, me, you and…Sai…are supposed to meet at the training grounds first thing in the morning." He gave her a warm, big, teddy-bear hug and started walking away, waving, "Remember, Saku-chan…first thing in the morning!" Somehow, that hug from Naruto made her feel…alright. When she finally reached home, she couldn't remember the whole walk. Maybe…she _was_ tired. Maybe…if she just lay down…just for a little while…

* * *

Please rate and review!

This is one of the twists of the story...so far.

Hope you liked it !


End file.
